Soul Searching
by rudethoughts
Summary: Set s2e22 After Dean makes the deal. I do not own any Supernatural rights.


Dean rushes back home after making the deal. He drives like a bat out of Hell, screeching to a halt in front of the cabin. He jumps from the Impala and slams the door. Throwing the front door open he stops in his tracks. He just stands there a few seconds, making sure what he sees is real.

Sam is sitting on the table from where he has laid prone for several days. When he opens his eyes he doesn't know where he is. He slowly sits and looks around. He searches the small cabin for signs of life. The first words he speaks…"Dean?" There is no response. He notices the sharp pain piercing his lower back; lifting himself off the table he finds a small mirror on the wall. He gingerly lifts his shirt. Under his shirt is what appears to be a reddish purple five inch wound wincing at the stabbing pain it brings. He also notices the smell that seems to be emitting from his own self. Taking a big whiff in the direction of his pit, he thinks he knows that smell. He can't really place it, maybe decomposition. "That's weird" he thinks.

About that time the door busts wide and his brother is standing a few feet from the frame. It takes a few seconds for his brain to catch up to reality.

Dean whispers "Sammy, thank God."

Sam's still getting his bearings replies in almost the same whisper"Hey."

With tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat he strides over to the younger Winchester and brings him in for an embrace. Before he is ready to let go, Sam whimpers "Ow uh Dean."

Reluctantly pulling away, Dean Responds "m'sorry. I'm sorry man.I jus.. I'm just happy to see you up and around that's all." Leading his brother backwards "come on, sit down" Deans gestures for a chair.

Sam still looking confused and in pain says "Dean What happened to me?"

Looking down and away with a look of guilt Dean says "Well what do you remember?"

Sam replies "I uh I saw you and bobby and uh I felt this pain. This sharp pain like white hot ya know. And then you started running at me and uh that's about it."

Dean looking determined says "yeah that, that kid stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood uh it was pretty touch and go for a while.

"But Dean you can't patch up a wound that bad. "Sam says looking serious and concerned.

With eyes trying to keep back the tears, no uh but Bobby could. Who was that kid anyway?"

"His name's Jake. Did you get em?"

"No he disappeared into the woods."

"We gotta find em Dean and I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart" Sam growls out.

"whoa whoa whoa easy Van Dam. You just woke up let's get you something to eat. Ya want something to eat?" Dean eyes are alive again after so many torturous days without his brother. He doesn't want to give him up just yet.

Sam nods reluctantly

Dean looking human again says "I'm starving, come on"

Dean leads Sam into the small kitchen area and sets him down at the table. "Sit tight baby boy, I'll bring it to you" Dean rustles around in the kitchen getting the entire take out sacks that have been in the frig for days now. He opens and sniffs a few and picks the ones he thinks smells the least old. After setting everything out for his brother Dean leaning over the table, to take his own bite of food, in as many days as his world lay lifeless on the slab, he stares at his brother. "God I missed you! Don't ever scare me like that again okay". He asks again for Sam to tell him everything from the time he disappeared from inside the diner.

After what Dean feels, is enough food for Sammy, he puts the pizza down and rushes in to take Sam's face between his hands. He looks into Sam's eyes, forest green staring into his own emerald gems. "I love you Sammy "He says with so much emotion that Sam drops his food and runs a thumb across his big brother's bottom lip. "I love you too Dean, what's up?"

Dean gently raises his brother to a standing position. Not letting his hands drop from that beautiful face, he presses his lips to Sammy's. Sammy accepts the kiss and wraps his arms around Dean's waist. After pecking Sam's lips a few more times just to make sure he is really alive, he separates his brothers' lips with his tongue. Working it around inside Sam's mouth and trying to convince himself that his world is not over. He pulls away only to take Sam's hand and lead him to the bathroom.

Once inside, Dean prudently removes Sam's clothes and inspects his wound. He leans into the tiny stall, starts the water. He never stops touching Sam. He is terrified this is just a dream. Although, he can still taste the demon bitches lips on his own. It was so worth it though. He doesn't care he only has a year. He puts Sam and an arm's length, looking at his gorgeous Greek God of a brother from toe to swollen cock to washboard abs to broad shoulders to kissable lips to mesmerizing green eyes. Sam rolls his eyes at his brother, feeling like a princess in a parade when his brother does this. "Dean are we gonna shower or are you just gonna gawk all afternoon?"

Dean grins his 'all American boy smile' at his bother as he swiftly removes his own clothing and backs Sam into the shower." Like I said I'm just happy to see you upright" He grabs the bar of soap and lathers his hands up and runs them over every single inch of his breathing brother. Taking great care not to hurt his brothers stab wound he softly runs his hands over the healing sore. When Sam is lathered,shampooed and rinsed Dean stretches up to kiss his brother's lips. When Sam opens his mouth in greeting, Dean doesn't waste time to get the activities underway. He fingers Sammy's wet hair out of his eyes and kisses each eye lid. He continues his journey from eyelids to jawline to that special place behind Sam's ear that makes him whimper. Dean loves that sound. Loves that he knows every place to kiss,suck or nibble to make that sound come out of his brother's mouth.

Sam is receptive to all Dean's moves, moaning and graoning at the approiate times. But, in the back of his mind he keeps wondering why Dean is acting so desperate. He's not complaining, it is more out of concern. He doesn't give that away though, not even when Dean stops his trail of kisses to look Sam in the eyes and declare that Sammy is his world.

Dean doesn't wait for a response. He doesn't really need one. He only knows that one year with more of Sammy is better then having to burn his brother's body. He pushes the thought out of his mind with a forceful exhale and continues to kiss down Sam's body gently biting at Sam's hip bone before taking his Sammy's length in his grip. He gives the enormous and hard cock a few rough tugs before putting the crown in his mouth and letting his tongue lick the slit where precome has started leaking. He moans at the taste making vibrations run up his brother's spine. "umm Dean, feels so good!"

Dean lays his tongue flat and sucks hard while "MMMM" comes from his throat making Sam grab the back of deans head and push his dick farther down the vibrating throat. The rhythm is steady for a while and then gets more rigid. Dean can feel the swell of flesh before he taste his brother's hot release. When Sam is finished twitching, Dean lets the cock fall from his mouth and stands to wrap his arms around sam's neck. Sam is still swimming in after glow with his head tilted back against the wall. He opens his eyes and smiles down at his big brother. "umm that was amazing, I should be unconscious more often."

Dean gives his brother a _don't even joke about such a thing_ look and steps out pulling Sam with him. Once dried and under the sheets Sam pulls away from the kiss and tangled limbs and says "I want you big brother."

Dean curtly nods and turns to open the night stand drawer, where the lube is. Sam takes it out of his hands and dabs a little on his fingers. Biting down on Dean's nipple, Sam places a finger at the opening. Unhurriedly, he pushes into his brother's warm tight space. He works one, then two fingers in and out. Dean arching his back is Sam signal the his brother is growing impatient.

Scissoring his fingers and finding that special place, he makes his brother call out his name. "Sammy oh God Please!" At this declaration Sam pulls his fingers out and squirts a glob of lube onto his dick. Positioning himself between his brothers open legs he slides the tip in. Dean squeezes his eyes shut. Sam waits there until Dean opens his eyes and nods for him to continue. Sam doesn't need to be asked twice. He pushes further in until his balls rest on Dean's ass. Moving his hips in small circles, not pulling out or puting any more pressure there, he waits until he feels the tightness around his girth relax. Sam starts slow,but that only last three thrusts. He increases speed with determined vigor. Leaning down to suck on Dean's lips and chase tongues, his rhythm becomes erratic, he is about to lose this reaches between them and strokes the hardness aggressively. Looking down he exhales a shaky sentence knowing it will make Dean explode. " Dean please cum for your baby brother"

At that, both men are releasing hot sticky love in and unto each other.


End file.
